1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector electrically connecting with a flexible printed circuit (FPC) and having grounding structure capable of in contact with a backplane of the inserted FPC.
2. Description of the Related Art
FPC is a medium used for data transmission between computers and the peripherals connected thereto. FPC typically has a plurality of conductors for transmitting signal. U.S. patent application publication NO. 20090035956 invented by Okamura published on Feb. 5, 2009, discloses a conventional FPC connector, which defines a longitudinal insulative housing (10) forming a receiving space with a platform (11), a plurality of signal terminals (20) which are located at rear end of the insulative housing and arranged along a longitudinal direction and a plurality of grounding terminals (30) facing to the signal terminals at front end of the platform (11). An actuator is pivotally movable relative to the housing between an opened position at which a FPC (P) is permitted to insert into the receiving space and a closed position at which said FPC is pressed against with the signal terminals (20) and the grounding terminals (30). The grounding terminals (30) are used for improving grounding and control electrical characteristics according to a signal speed, which is fork-shaped configuration and defines a contacting portion protruding towards the receiving space.
However, each of the grounding terminal and the signal terminal are alternately located at a given pitch. The platform need have special space for the number of grounding terminals located thereof, so the manufacturing process could more be complicated and occupying higher cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,713 issued to Kazuto on Jan. 20, 2004, discloses another conventional FPC connector (1) mounted on a Printed Circuit Board (30) for engaging with a flexible printed circuit board (FPC). The conventional electrical connector includes a longitudinal housing (2) with a mating space for receiving the FPC, a plurality of terminals (6) retained in the housing across the connector each having a contacting arm (8), and an actuator (12) moving between an opened position and a closed position relative to the housing. When the actuator is at closed position moving from the opened position at which the FPC inserted into the mating space, the FPC is pressed against to connect with the contacting arm (8). A pair of metal ears (20) are retained by both ends of the insultive housing (2) which defines a resilient supporting arm (25) extending inwards the mating space. The supporting arm (25) just urges upwards the FPC so as to keep the FPC in place but couldn't be used for grounding and control electrical characteristics.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.